The golf swing or stroke is difficult to master, requiring significant precision, discipline, and consistency. Even slight imperfections or differences in stroke technique may result in large differences in results, often manifesting as poor shot distance, accuracy or ball placement, and the like. In particular, poor swing mechanics may result in loss of distance, hooks, slices, shanks or other undesirable ball trajectories, low round/match scores, and perhaps even injury.
The inherent difficulty of the golf swing means that developing a proper and consistent swing often requires significant practice. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop better apparatuses and methods for practicing a golf swing.